The present invention relates to a mechanism for assembling a plurality of sheets into booklets or similar articles (such as travelers checks, coupon books, checkbooks, or other documents) and more particularly relates to a mechanism for assembling individual sheets together and adhering the margins of the sheets to each other to form the booklets.
It has been difficult to automatically assemble such booklets with current high speed document assembly machines. Difficulties have arisen because the individual sheets must have glue applied to each edge thereof so that when feeding large numbers of sheets at high speeds the application of glue to each individual sheet causes difficulties with keeping the glue on each sheet.
Current machines do not have the ability for high speed production of such booklets. To form the booklets, it is necessary to have adhesive applied to the individual sheets at high speeds and current machines are not capable of doing this. Furthermore, any attempts to prepare such booklets at high speeds result in glue being smeared to other sheets or to other parts of the mechanism.